


放飞自我的飙车

by thunderwriter



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwriter/pseuds/thunderwriter





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

迹部没想到这辈子还能再见到越前，当初那么惨烈，以至于他在之后的几年里彻底失去了爱与被爱的能力，伤口终于被时光抚平，好不容易有了重新开始的能力，这个人居然就这么再次出现在他面前，如此大摇大摆，肆无忌惮地炫耀他对另一个人的爱。  
迹部发现他自己异常的冷静，冷静到可以一边咀嚼着菜肴，一边将他的每一次微笑，每一次撇嘴都收入眼底。  
“我去看看牛肉炖好了没有。”越前对手冢小声道。  
“还是我去吧。”  
“你聊着啊，我去就好了。”  
“那你小心点。”  
“只是端一下菜，你不要把我当小孩啊。”越前低声抱怨着，但是谁都听得出他浓浓鼻音中的撒娇意味。果然，手冢清冷的凤眸柔和下来，带着一丝缱绻的暖意。

越前下楼，踩在木质楼梯上发出的咚咚的响声越来越小，迹部突然拿过装冰的小盏：“我去拿点冰来。”  
“你今晚喝得有点多。”真田不带感情的评价道。迹部哼了一声，没有回答。

 

新婚夫夫的厨房很大，现代简装风格的厨具前面，越前穿着一身简单的家居服，系着素色的围裙，带子在腰间扎紧，勾勒出他纤细的腰肢和挺翘的臀部。被一条围裙收敛了锐气，煮着菜肴，像是相夫教子的贤妻，这是迹部梦寐以求的画面，终于实现，却不在他的家中。

迹部径直走过去，从后面抱住了越前，一手捂住他的嘴，低声道：“越前龙马，你还敢回来。要是不想让手冢知道你做过的好事，就给本大爷安静点。”越前还没来得及挣扎，就被按倒，他睁着惊恐的眼睛看着迹部，迹部心中微微刺痛：“你真的觉得本大爷会伤害你？”  
“迹部……”越前叫了一声他的名字，表情五味成杂。  
迹部冷笑：“是的，本大爷现在，恨不得亲手杀了你。”他低声道，完全不给越前任何反应的机会，将他整个撞在料理台上，右手握住了他两只手的手腕反扣在身后，膝盖隔在他的两腿之间，另一手快速拉下了他的裤子。

“迹部！”越前羞恼地低吼，迹部露出一个讽刺的笑：“你可以再叫得大声点，这种贫民窟的隔音效果可没本大爷的卧室好。”越前咬住了嘴唇，愤怒地瞪着迹部。迹部笑了起来：“真可爱，我以前最爱的，就是你这副样子。”  
他说着，下半身顶住越前。他甚至没有脱掉裤子，昂扬的柱体隔着柔滑的布料摩擦顶撞越前的臀部。

“乖乖，你怎么还那么矮，我这干你都对不准，脚踮起来一点。”迹部取笑。越前狠狠闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关一言不发，可是屈辱感几乎叫他双目赤红，几乎掉下眼泪来。  
这样的性爱两个人都得不到快感，迹部的目的也只在羞辱，感觉时间差不多了，他松开越前，却又咬住他的耳朵：“明天早上十点，本大爷办公室，见不到你，本大爷就亲自去见手冢。”

 

“你今天怎么闷闷的？”手冢抱住越前，将他圈在怀里。越前把头靠在手冢肩膀上，低声道：“时差没倒过来，有点困。”  
“那今晚就早点睡。”手冢拍拍他的屁股，示意他起身。越前反而搂住他的脖子撒娇道：“你抱我过去。”  
手冢无奈地道：“怎么这么爱撒娇。”他面无表情，声音里却带着一丝愉悦。越前离开职网后体重狂掉，手冢想了许多办法也没用，这会儿抱着他，感觉轻飘飘的，越前双腿夹着他的腰，整个人依恋地靠着他，让手冢心中又爱又怜。

他把越前放到床上，越前却始终抱着他不放手。手冢无奈地道：“你不是累了吗，还这么招我？”  
“老头子才会觉得累到不行。”越前翘起下巴，一脸挑衅。  
手冢冷哼，一言不发地脱掉越前的衣服，将他整个人翻过来让他趴着，又在他的肚子底下塞了一个枕头。  
“乖乖趴好。”  
“我还不够乖吗？”越前抱怨道，晃了晃屁股。手冢被他的动作磨得欲火突起，恨不得直接干进去。只是到底是深爱的人，害怕他受伤的理智占了上风，越前那里又深又窄，自己的尺寸很容易让他受伤。手冢探身从床头柜里取出润滑液，这一举动又引来越前的嘲笑：“才搬进来第一天，你这都准备好了？”

“我要是没有准备好，你今晚不得欲火焚身？”  
“还差得远呢，你快点儿。”越前催促道，手冢在手上挤了润滑液，手指探进他的穴内，意外地发现里面炙热而柔软，这是越前情动的表现。  
“今晚怎么那么急？”  
“你的那个朋友，一直盯着我看。”越前小声抱怨道，手冢的动作一顿，却又立刻探得更深，手指寻找着越前最敏感的那个点。  
“所以，你是想要被他干吗？”越前的身体手冢太熟悉了，很快找到了他的敏感点，他重重按了一下，越前便一个激灵。  
“你别弄那里，慢点来。”越前喘着粗气，今晚他显然不想速战速决。手冢从善如流，抽出手指，将滚烫坚硬的肉棒抵住涂抹了润滑液而湿润的小穴开始慢慢磨蹭着。

“真田最喜欢的，就是你这种类型。看上去小小的，又很耐干。”手冢的手指抚摸揉捏越前的臀肉，一边整个人都压了上去，将他的脑袋扭过来和自己接吻，舌头也伸进去纠缠。越前听话地张开小嘴任由他侵犯，口水不断从嘴角流出来。  
“如果你是他的男朋友，一定整天被他干得下不了床。”手冢在接吻的间隙低声道，像是威胁，又像是哄骗。越前抬头舔舐他的喉结，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他看，眼神里满是依恋和情欲。


	2. （二）

（二）

手冢从身体到心灵都被越前满足了，他把肉棒的顶端往里面顶了顶，肉刃劈开他的穴口，越前吃痛，他的身体下意识想要蜷缩起来。手冢连忙按住他亲吻安抚，低声安慰道：“刚才没有扩张好，宝宝你忍一下。”  
“你太大了。”越前抱怨着，眼角眉梢却带着醉人的春意。手冢不住地亲吻他的鼻尖眼角，他很想就此贯穿他，把自己埋进他的身体里面，可又却怜惜他因为疼痛而蹙起的眉峰，于是更加温柔缱绻，不断在他耳边说着情话，手指也在他的穴口来回抚摸，帮助他放松下来。  
“都这么久了，你还是这么紧。”手冢一边亲吻他的耳垂一边把自己又往里面塞了塞：“我要是整晚塞在里面会不会松一点？”  
“大变态。”越前抬起腰，下边收缩着，主动把手冢吞进身体里。手冢被他弄得完全失了理智，只有按着他用力操干，直到越前被他弄得几次高潮，精疲力竭地只有瘫软在他的身体下，任凭他折腾。 

 

越前是被手冢吻醒的，但无论是什么方式被弄醒，总让人感觉不那么愉快，越前抱着手冢的脖子，脸蹭来蹭去的撒娇，不肯起床。手冢无奈地道：“要是可以的话，我也想让你再睡一会儿，但是你忘了，今天我们要见爸爸妈妈吗？”  
越前猛地惊醒：“现在几点钟了？”  
“九点四十分，我们还有一个半小时的时间。”越前就要起来，手冢却又抱住他安慰道：“不要着急，其他什么都准备好了，你现在去刷牙，我们再一起来穿衣服。”  
“嗯。”越前迷迷糊糊地点了一下头，就要下床，腿却一软，手冢眼疾手快地抱住他，抱歉地道：“昨晚是我玩得太凶了，我抱你去卫生间？”  
“切，你还差得远呢。”越前一手按着酸痛的腰，一边龇牙咧嘴地倚在手冢怀里。他现在已经很习惯被手冢当作小宝贝宠爱着了。

 

两个人在卫生间里黏黏糊糊的，好不容易刷完牙，两个人的身体又交缠到一块儿了，手冢的睡衣不知道什么时候被脱掉扔到一边去，露出强壮的胸肌。越前像是个小孩似的，咬着他的乳头又吸又舔，把他的胸口弄得亮晶晶的。  
手冢喘着粗气，把手按在越前的臀部，手指想要往里面探入，越前恳求道：“今天不要了，我受不了了。”  
“那你用嘴。”手冢哄骗着越前。越前只搂住他的腰，喃喃道：“不要，我好紧张。”  
他这样子，让手冢除了怜惜和疼爱再也没有其他想法，他把越前抱紧，晃来晃去：“没有什么好紧张的，我的父母会很爱你，和我一样爱你。”  
“你怎么知道。”  
“因为没有人会不喜欢你的。”手冢肯定地道：“我第一次见你，就爱你到发狂。”

因为是正式见面，手冢给越前选了和服，越前不会穿，手冢便替他穿，甚至半跪在他的面前替他整理衣带。奇怪的是，此刻越前几乎是赤裸着站在他面前，他的内心却没有一丝欲望，只觉得平静和淡淡的喜悦，像是在替自己的新娘整理她的婚纱。  
相遇、恋爱、分开、和好，订婚、见家长，再接下去，两个人就要领证了吧，把代表誓言的戒指戴到彼此的手指上，然后开始共同的人生。想到这儿，手冢抬起头，恰好对上越前的视线，两个人的眼神是一样的温柔，饱含期许和喜悦。  
“龙马，”手冢低头，捧起他的手，近乎虔诚的，将一个吻印在他的手指上：“我们会一辈子在一起，好吗？”  
“当然。”越前肯定地道：“我们当然会一直在一起。”

 

越前穿着和服行动不太方便，手冢去给他煎了三明治，又热了牛奶，见越前舔着嘴唇意犹未尽的样子，看看时间也还早，手冢决定给他切点水果。他刚走进厨房，手机却突然响了起来。  
“喂，迹部，有什么事情？”接到迹部的电话手冢有些意外。  
“越前？他在我身边，我们下午要去见我父母，你找他有事？十点钟？”手冢困惑地看向越前：“他没有跟我提过这件事情，他今天十点钟找你有什么事情吗？”  
手冢听到那边沉默了好一会儿，才又传出声音来：“他说以后想要在日本生活，问本大爷是否有适合他的工作，本大爷这儿刚好有个职位空缺。”  
手冢叹了一口气：“这家伙还在纠结这个，都说了我完全不需要他工作，迹部，谢谢，我会和他再谈谈的，这次我就先替他拒绝了。我得先把这个家伙带回家。”说到最后，手冢嘴角情不自禁地扬起，完全不知道那一头迹部再次将剪刀戳进自己的手腕。


	3. （三）

手冢的家庭，能够接受越前这样的“儿媳妇”实属不易，手冢在背后不知道花了多大的功夫，但是这一点，并没有让越前知道的必要。一路上，手冢不住安慰神情紧张的越前，抱着他低声劝慰，不住亲吻他的耳朵脸颊，结果这并不能安慰越前半分，反而弄得他更加烦躁了。越前把手冢推到一边，又拿出小抄开始复习流程。他这样子，手冢半点气都发不出来，只有摸摸他的脑袋，就这还让越前赏了他一爪子。

越前紧张，殊不知手冢家里更加紧张，手冢要带回来这样的一个“儿媳妇”，而且按照手冢的要求，这件事情是要向整个家族公开的，手冢父母特意邀请了留洋回来，思想较为开放的弟弟和弟媳一家参与，也希望万一遇到尴尬的事情，他们能够从中周旋。结果两方都小心翼翼的，见面的气氛尴尬到手冢的冰山脸都有些绷不住了，而他又不是很会活跃气氛的人，于是这一次见面实在谈不上愉快。  
按照原先的约定，越前要在手冢家中待上一整天，手冢见越前的笑都要僵了，连忙带着他进自己的房间休息。 

“我是不是表现得很糟糕？”越前不安地问道，手冢何尝见过他如此没有自信的样子，而这一切都是为了自己，手冢忍不住露出一个温柔的笑，低声道：“没有的事情，我爸妈也紧张，他们很喜欢你，放心吧。”  
手冢这干巴巴的安慰并不能让越前安下心，他的眉毛一直微微蹙着。手冢探身吻了吻他的眉毛，又伸手去拉他的腰带，越前不高兴地道：“都什么时候了你还想着做，你是大色狼吗？”  
手冢叹了口气：“你这个小色鬼还好意思说我，谁要做了，替你换套衣服，等下吃饭的时候没必要穿和服了。”  
“……哦。”越前这才知道自己误会了手冢，不好意思地道：“但是我没有带换的衣服。”  
“穿我的。”手冢说着，帮越前脱掉了衣服，和服里面不穿内衬，带子一拉开，就露出越前的身体，光滑的皮肤上满是细密的汗珠。手冢覆手上去，只觉滑腻无比。

“龙马，我们离吃饭还有一个小时的时间。”手冢上床，两手撑在越前身体两侧，将他压在身下。  
“你还说你不是色狼。”越前嫌弃地道。  
“我这个年纪，色是正常的。”手冢十分坦然。越前嘟起嘴：“可是我下面都肿了。”  
“你上面，可没有肿。”手冢看来是不想饶过他，飞快地扯下自己的皮带，露出昂扬挺立的凶器。越前舔了舔嘴唇，他其实不太愿意替手冢口交，因为手冢的太大，深入喉咙的时候会让他产生呕吐感，但是手冢特别喜欢这种姿势，欺负越前，把他弄得眼泪汪汪的，最后把精液射在他的脸上，会让手冢异样的兴奋。

“只有一次哦。”越前也需要发泄，舒缓自己紧张的心情，于是微微张开殷红丰润的嘴唇，轻轻抵住那骇人的顶端，像是小猫吸奶一般吮吸舔舐。手冢深吸了一口气，他的手抵在越前的后脑勺上，看着他的嘴唇轻柔地包裹住自己，脸颊被戳出鼓鼓的一个包，他的眼睫毛又长又卷，跟女孩子似的，这么低垂着眉眼，让手冢觉得他又柔弱又可爱。  
手冢很想按住他的脑袋，进入他的喉道，那里和他的小穴一样舒服，温暖又湿润，但他很好的控制住自己，越前难得答应他一次，他要延长享受的时间。

“宝宝你躺下来。”手冢扶着越前的腰，让他坐到自己身上，又将他的屁股对准自己的方向，手指在他的穴口轻轻抚摸着，昨天确实做过头了，他的小穴红肿着，看起来十分可怜。越前转头看了他一眼，什么都没说，又低头吮吸他的肉棒，并且用力地吞咽进去，他喉道的肌肉剧烈收缩着，挤压手冢敏感的柱体，手冢忍不住发出呻吟声，越前晃了晃腰，让自己紧实的臀部摩擦手冢的胸口。

手冢很想把战线拉长，可是现在这个情况太危险了，也不适宜，于是在越前又一次给他做深吞的时候，用力抽插了几下，然后抽出来，射在越前脸上。越前早就知道他的恶趣味，可依旧有些反应不及，白浊的液体挂在他细嫩绯红的脸上，缓缓流下来。越前好一会儿才回过神，怒道：“你这个混蛋，又来这样的！”  
  
手冢连忙说着抱歉，伸手替他擦掉，却又不断地把浊液抹得更开，甚至弄到越前的嘴边，让他不小心就能吃进去一点，可见他这个人实在是恶趣味至极。

或许是换下了和服，午餐的时间，越前的心情平静了许多，手冢家人也多了许多话。交谈中，他们问起越前和手冢之后的打算，听他们的意思，是很希望手冢住在家里的，可手冢直接拒绝了。越前知道他的意图，以他时不时发情的性子，住在家里实在不方便。想到这儿，越前忍不住在桌子底下伸手，捏住了手冢的重要部位。手冢眉毛一挑，神色却不变，冷静地道：“我今天早上接到迹部的电话。”越前心里一紧，就听手冢接着道：“他说你让他帮忙找一份工作？”  
“诶，是、是的。”越前有些意外，慌忙回答道。

“我还是希望你先休息一下，或者你可以再去念两年书，工作的事情，不要着急。”  
“我知道。”手冢不希望他出去工作，这不是手冢第一次这样表态。  
“但是有合适机会的话，试试也无妨，不是吗？”

迹部无聊地听着市场部总监做季度业务报告，手上的笔在纸上胡乱涂抹着，渐渐勾勒出一个小小的人形，那是才12岁的越前。  
迹部想起他们的第一次，是在东京学生大会的间隙，他和越前在礼堂的卫生间里，几乎就在手冢的眼皮底下抱在了一起，像是被胶水黏住了一般，怎么都分不开……

迹部心烦地在撕掉这一页纸，团起来扔进垃圾桶里，秘书突然敲门，道：“社长，您的一个朋友找您。”  
迹部皱起眉，面露不悦：“没看到正在开会吗？”  
秘书小声地道：“是您的朋友，之前见过的那一位。”  
迹部一愣，秘书这个表达方式太奇怪了，作为社长他好歹也是有点特权的，便叫停了会议。

“我看到他在下面很犹豫，便先将他请进来了。”秘书低声道，迹部愈加不解：“到底是什么人？”  
“我想应该是社长你的朋友吧。”迹部的会议室离他自己的办公室不远，秘书半推开门，迹部便瞥见了坐在他的办公室里的越前龙马。  
“你做得很好。”迹部表扬道：“接下来的会议你去主持，本大爷需要的时间有点久。”

迹部站在门口，越前似乎正想着什么事情，神色肃穆，一直盯着地面，完全没有发现迹部的存在。或许等得有些不耐烦了，他站起身，走到办公室的窗子前站了一会儿，又转身走到办公桌前看了一眼，最后视线落在笔筒里的一支笔上——那是越前当年送给他的礼物，小卖部买的，不到100日元，这些年却被迹部一直带在身边。

眼看着越前脸上露出哀伤的神情，迹部终于出声：“那是你第一次，也是唯一一次送本大爷的礼物。”他冷笑：“还是本大爷求来的。”


End file.
